


A Feel of Evil

by Tamina_Belikhov



Category: Eragon (2006), The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Biting, Blood, Choking, DurzabeingDurza, F/M, Forced, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Roughness, Shade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamina_Belikhov/pseuds/Tamina_Belikhov
Summary: You had kissed the shade.He had pinned you up against the wall and had  grabbed you by the neck.But you hadn’t died.This is just some smut for those it may concern.So BloodyAbattoit wrote a great piece about kissing our favorite shade. And in conversation with BloodyAbattoir I decided to continue it with an extra chapter.If you want to you can read the first chapter on her account.Its called A Taste of EvilOr you can just read this.
Relationships: Durza (Inheritance Cycle)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Feel of Evil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloodyAbattoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Taste of Evil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193004) by [BloodyAbattoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir). 



> So let me hear what you guys think of this.
> 
> Also beware of the warnings. If it's not for you don't read it.
> 
> Characters aren't my own. I'm just playing with them

You had kissed the shade.  
He had pinned you up against the wall and had grabbed you by the neck.  
But you hadn’t died.  
Durza held you against the wall with a sickening force but between his kisses, the force on your windpipe lessened. His hips were pushing into you almost threateningly, blue spots formed on the places were his armour pushed into you. For a long moment you realised that kissing him had opened a pandora box that wasn’t going to close anytime soon. And you hoped you would survive the consequences.  
But you didn’t ponder this for long. Durza’s long poison laced nails had found the front of you bodice and ripped it open, your breasts now visible to the open air. Durza paused for a moment to study them carefully as if they were a phenomenon he hadn’t witnessed for a while.  
He dragged his nail over them and you didn’t dare move, afraid of the poisonous sting that could ensue. Durza took notice of your reaction and teased you by slowly gliding his nail over your nipple so pleasure and fear fought for dominance over your mind.  
Durza’s voice pierced through, grabbing your attention. “Come come, you started this so brave. Don’t let the fear of poison spoil your fun now.” He grabbed your hair with his other hand, manoeuvring you to the side giving himself access to your neck. His sharp, jagged teeth dragging over the skin. His mouth moved towards your ear, his hot breath sending tingles down your spine.  
“Don’t worry, I’m not done with you yet. It would be a shame to ruin your skin so early on.”  
At his words a new wave of courage washed over you, together with a need to prove yourself.  
You turned your eyes upwards, meeting his. Your arms came up grabbing the front of his cape, pulling him towards you, trying to reclaim some of the power but he wouldn’t let you.  
The hand that had been teasing your nipple caught yours and pinned them above your head. “I’m not afraid of you or your threats” You dared say to the man whose face was in front of you again. To give your words more power you moved against him, rubbing yourself against his hardness proving that even a shade could still feel lust. “For I know you have the same weakness as every man”  
Durza snared at you, his grip on your hair becoming painful. “That might be so, but I’ll last longer than those so called man you dare compare to me. Are you sure you can handle that without your small little body failing you? Cause there will be no merci.” A small tinge of fear made it through the lust again, appearing in your eyes. Durza immediately picked up on it.  
He laughed a cruel and harsh laugh. “There it is, that’s the fear that should be present when you try and tease a demon. And you will meet the consequences.”  
With that, his fingers left your hair, dipping under your skirt that had hiked itself upwards when he had lifted you. He quickly found the warmth that was waiting there already soaking wet by the thrilling interaction. He brought his fingers upwards again, his long nail glistening from your wetness.  
“I thought I would’ve needed to prepare you at least a little bit. Apparently that won’t be necessary.”  
And with that he loosened his breeches, freeing himself and slamming into you while pinning you to the wall. For a moment all you could see was stars. Then his white carved face, framed by his long red locks, came back into vision. His pace was brutal, slamming you against the wall over and over again. Your legs started to fall asleep and all blood left your arms. You felt yourself slipping down, the pleasure you felt was mixing with the pain of your muscle straining to keep yourself from falling to the ground.  
Your eyes met Durza’s red ones and you know he could see your discomfort. He answered it with harder trusts, his hand letting go of yours so you lost the last support you had. You tried to keep upright by grabbing onto his coat but it was straining your muscles to their max.  
Durza’s mouth descended on your own. His thin harsh lips felt dry like the desert just east of here. The same heat was burning through your veins. Pleasure and pain battling. His teeth bit into your lips, drawing blood in a gruesome display of dominance.  
Durza won the battle of power when your legs gave out and you felt yourself slip to the ground. Durza followed your descend and kneeled between your thighs. He took an iron hold on your chin,forcing you to look up at him. “Is it all you thought it would be? The touch of a shade.” Tears welled up in your eyes of frustration but you were determined not to let the shade get the best of you. You pushed Durza, catching him of guard and straddling him. You took his length inside again but before you could really try and take control Durza sat up. His chest was against yours and his hand grabbed your neck, choking you.  
For a long moment you really thought he would kill you now. But he didn’t. Instead he started to slam inside of you again. That movement, together with his hand still around your neck, made you see stars and when his other hand came in between you two his poisonous nail scratching your bundle of nerves you where done for. You came, hard.  
When you came down you sank against him but Durza gave you no respite. His hand that was still in between your bodies came up to pull your hair again, once again forcing you to meet his cruel eyes. “You are brave for trying to overpower a shade. I’ll applaud your effort but now it is time for the real thing.”  
Before his words came through to you, Durza threw you on your stomach and entered you again with so much force you could barely keep upright on your knees. Your arms gave out immediately, your face hit the cold hard ground. He hovered over you, his hard unforgiving body all around you, his scent filling your nostrils. With every thrust his long red hair brushed over you neck and shoulders. He was still holding your hair and used it to pull you up with him, your back flush against his chest.  
He manoeuvred your head so it was in the nape of his neck leaning against his shoulder. You breathing was labored. The pleasure you felt combined with the force and the exhaustion became to much for you. You felt his lips against your ear, his mouth formed a cruel smirk. He moved his free hand down to your bundle of nerves again, touching it in a way that took you breath away almost as efficient as the choking. It took him no time at all to make you come again and even after you wave of pleasure he continued his movements. Very soon the feelings became to much and you tried pushing his hand away. But it was like trying to move a stature. The strength Durza possessed was to great. His continuously trusts and movements of his hand became unbearable and you tried to get away from him for real, fighting against his iron grip. Durza just laughed at her and bit the skin of her neck marking her. “I hope you’ve learned your lesson and keep from these foolish actions next time” He whispered in your ear all the while continuing the brutal pace. Al the stimulants got to much and it started to get black before your eyes. With another rough bite in your neck you came again, feeling his teeth break your skin. Durza’s cruel laugh and the never ending pace where the last things you comprehended before darkness surrounded you.


End file.
